A Hanyou's Heart
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: The final battle has come to pass, and all there is left to do is make a wish on the Shikon no Tama. But the wish that InuYasha decides to make is one no one was expecting, and it comes with dire consequences and a heavy price for our favourite hanyou.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The InuYasha franchise and its characters all belong to mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**----**

**A HANYOU'S HEART**

**1. Prologue**

"InuYasha? What are you doing?"

He gripped the now pure, glowing jewel tightly in his fingers. InuYasha's hand was becoming basked in the ethereal light as it encased the jewel. He shook as he held on to the jewel tighter, giving the young woman before him the impression that he was trying desperately to suppress an unwanted emotion.

Even with her human hearing, Kagome could hear InuYasha's teeth gritting and grinding together as the apparent inner struggle took place in his mind. The snowy white fringe of his bangs covered his beautiful golden eyes in complete shadow.

He looked as if he was in utter turmoil and pain. The man she loved.

Kagome was terrified.

"InuYasha, please tell me what's wrong." She reached a hand up to touch his face.

Hurt washed through her when he shrugged her hand away, taking a step back.

Argh! He was _killing _her here! _What _was going on? What was wrong with InuYasha? Had she done something to upset him? Was he hurt in some way?

Finally, InuYasha broke Kagome from her reverie when he chose to speak.

"Kagome... the battle's all over. You... you have no reason to be here anymore!," he said, his voice rising in volume as he spoke but lacking in any emotion whatsoever.

Kagome blanched, falling back a step. She could feel the pain seeping into her heart, spreading like thick smog inside her body. _InuYasha... what are you saying?_

He continued, his voice stern and cold.

"We... _I _don'tneed you anymore Kagome. You'll just get in the way now; Miroku and Sango are starting their own life together, Shippou is going off to take the kitsune exam... it's over. You should go home."

His voice became hoarse as he continued, but the miko failed to notice. The reality of what he was saying was starting to sink in, distracting her from all else. And the pain was choking her.

"No... _No! _You can't mean that! You _can't!_ I want be here with you, InuYasha! _You! _I'm happy here, I'm happy to just be by your side! I _promised _I'd stay with you!," she all but screeched, close to hysterics.

InuYasha growled low in his throat. He clenched his teeth together even tighter.

_Just... do it. You have to be strong. You have to do this. You can do it... for Kagome._

He brought the jewel up and glared at it from behind his bangs. Oh, how he hated this jewel. It had brought him and his friends so much pain... Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippou_._ The list went on. Now the hanyou knew he was about to endure even more at the expense of Kagome's well being.

There was a moment of hesitation. InuYasha could feel the hurt Kagome was feeling, smell the pain that surrounded her normally happy and optimistic aura. He knew he was breaking her spirit with his words as well as his own.

_For Kagome. _He continued to chant in his head, almost like a mantra. _Do it for her. _

But still... he couldn't let her leave looking like this. He had to have one last pleasant memory of her.

Losing the control he'd had over his emotions just moments ago he suddenly leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Kagome's sobbing form and clutching her to him as tightly as he dared. One last hug, one last memory...

Kagome gasped, too stunned to return the embrace. Her tears began to slow after a moment and she grasped his red haori in her shaking fists, burying her face into his chest. He buried his nose into her hair in return.

One last pleasant memory...

"InuYasha, please, _please _don't make me go! Don't make me leave you," the miko pleaded once more.

Kagome was almost rewarded for her efforts when she felt InuYasha hesitate. He truly didn't want this anymore than she did but he knew what he wanted and what was actually the right thing were two completely different things.

_She won't be sad. She won't even know I existed. _

InuYasha took one deep breath to inhale her floral scent one last, bittersweet time before he brought the Shikon No Tama up to his face and spoke the words that would surely end him.

"I wish that Kagome would forget all about the feudal era. I wish for her to return to her time and live as if she'd never fallen through the bone-eater's well."

A bright, burning flash of ethereal pink light sparked from the Shikon no Tama and Kagome was gone, leaving InuYasha standing alone in the meadow.

He fell to his knees.

**.:.:.:.**

**Big, BIG thank you to my new Beta, ****Sakura-ue.**

**This was one of those ideas that come and you just have to write it down. I'm sticking with this story, I have plenty of ideas for it ;) It should be updated quite regularly, and the next chapter will be up within the next week or so. Hope you enjoy! **

**For an update on 'Starlight', please check the fic's author's notes!**


	2. Captured Memory

**Disclaimer: The InuYasha franchise and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**- The next installment! As promised ;D**

**A HANYOU'S HEART**

**2. Captured Memory**

InuYasha studied her room with both fascination and endearment.

It was exactly the same - nothing had changed since the last time he'd ventured there. The walls were the same shade of light mellow, the bed the same soft, baby-pink array of quilt cover and duvet, pillow and sheet, and on the opposite wall stood the old wooden desk she used. It was still dotted with the many revision packs and past papers she'd spent long and frustrating hours with her nose stuck into. Everything was immaculate to the hanyou's eye.

Of all the things that were different as a result of his wish, Kagome's room, with its modest imperfections, was exactly the same as he remembered. And her scent... her wonderful scent still heavily saturated the air.

It was like coming home, like dispelling a feeling of homesickness; his own personal victory against the darkness that had clouded his heart ever since that regretful day had passed.

He closed his eyes slowly, bent his head back, and basked in the feeling. _Home._

InuYasha clearly remembered how much he'd disliked this era and its strange ways. From the moving picture-box contraption that constantly buzzed from downstairs to the metal 'demons' that ran noisily across the hard concrete roads. This world had been a complete mystery to him. So busy and bustling had it been. He found it an obstacle just to find some small place of peace and quiet where he could unwind and relax.

The only place really free of the restless expanse of every-day Tokyo life had been Kagome's bedroom. It really had been the only place that InuYasha had trulybeen able to gain some peace of mind and tranquility. And it wasn't just the calm and quiet that lured him here. Most of the tranquility was due to Kagome herself; her very presence calmed him. It always had. Despite the things that were changed, it always would. He had never been more honest before the day in the meadow with Kagome; the day he'd almost left her to pursue and protect Kikyou.

_"When I'm with you, I feel so peaceful and happy..." _

Never had words been spoken that were more genuine.

That feeling of peace was washing over him again, relaxing his fatigued muscles and allowing his mind to slip into a blissful innocuousness that he hadn't experienced in so long...

Something rather perturbing caught his keen eye in the few short moments he'd been back in her room. This something had only registered to him as of now. Her desk... there wassomething missing. Something truly out of place, however, it took him a few more moments to register exactly _what _was missing.

_Ah... feh! _

He finally figured out what was absent from her desk.

Well, of course _that _would no longer be there. Technically, in this day and age, the one he'd wished for Kagome to live and be happy in, the missing something had never existed. Foolish hanyou.

The photo, one of the very _few _photos that had actually made it back unharmed from the sengoku jidai, wasn't there. It had always sat on her desk in its mahogany frame and now it was gone.

The photo had been somewhat blurred and he'd denied actually liking the captured memory to Kagome on more than one occasion, but in truth, it had really touched him. The photo had included all of them; a 'shot' (as Kagome had put it) taken just weeks before the final battle with Naraku. She asked them all if she could take it. Something she could 'remember' them all by, if the worst came to pass.

At the time InuYasha and their friends had been adamant the photo wasn't necessary. What a stupid notion that Kagome wouldn't always be there! They couldn't be sure of the future, but they were fairly certain Kagome would be a part of it with them, even after the final battle with Naraku. She wasn't from their era but she was still such a big part of it. Her leaving or her being _forced _to leave them had been an incomprehensible thought at the time.

No one, of course, had counted on the feelings of doubt that had steadily grown in a certain hanyou's head afterthe photo was taken. Could Kagome ever be truly happy in the jidai with him, a soiled half-breed? Surely, after everything she'd done for him, for all of them, she deserved better, right?

Before those ill-feelings of doubt and uncertainty had fully overcome his mind, this photo had been somewhat of a blessing. A symbol of hope. Something they could all rely on.

InuYasha had memorized every detail of the photo. It had been hispillar of strength, his personal symbol of hope.

From the right, an overly perky looking Miroku had stood, his staff held high, his violet eyes twinkling. Sango stood next to him, smiling prettily, but still keeping one eye trained on the houshi who had a suspicious looking arm looped around her shoulders. Kirara had sat in her mistress's arms, ears and tail erect and her eyes closed in bliss with a preoccupied Shippou gently scratching her chin from his position on Kagome's shoulder. The kitsune's bright jade eyes, of course, had lit up and stared full at the camera.

And then there had been Kagome herself.

A bright, warm smile full of child-like innocence had spread across her face. Her large and shining chocolate brown eyes had been practically glistening, her skin glowing in the sun's rays. She was beaming, perfectly happy with where she stood and the people she was with.

Lastly there stood InuYasha; the only one really not smiling though he didn't exactly look unhappy, either.

He'd been standing in his signature stance: arms crossed, ears alert for danger, a scowl locked in place and an almost unnoticed leanin the miko's direction. It had been a very slight change in his usual stance, hardly there really, but InuYasha noticed it right away. He wondered nonchalantly if Kagome had noticed it, too, not that he'd ever find out now. Kagome Higurashi was living in a world where she knew nothing of him.

A familiar wave of sadness and loss washed over him.

"InuYasha! Wake up!"

_Huh?_

"Come on, idiot! You promised Kaede you'd meet her at her hut by noon!"

Darkness enveloped Kagome's room as it seemed to shrink further and further away from him. Then there was a flash of light as his eyes opened to the sudden brightness.

His opened eyes were met with the sight of a very peeved looking Shippou staring down at him, apparently standing on his chest trying to grab his attention.

InuYasha yawned tiredly, and sent Shippou a glare.

"Whaddya want, runt?"

Shippou pouted and glared straight back. "I told you! You've been sleeping ALL day! Now you're gonna be late to meet Kaede!"

InuYasha sighed. He _had _promised the old woman he'd be there by midday, at least. Shippou hopped off of his front, jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Hurry up then!" shouted the kit.

"I'm comin' ya whiny little pest!" InuYasha yelled back. The kit had certainly been much less tolerant of his 'slacking' behavior these days that was for sure.

His momentary annoyance with the kit passed, and it was once again replaced with a deep sadness that always seemed to haunt him nowadays, reminding him of just how much he'd given up to make a certain futuristic girl happy. It came out in his dreams, haunting him in his sleep mostly. Like just now.

A future for Kagome without him or any of their friends in it.

And Shippou had yet to forgive him for it.

**.:.:.:.**

**Special thanks to April ;D**

**Chapter three will be up next week sometime. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, please give me some feedback! lol. The excitement of recieving a new review never diminishes with me XD I won't be able to reply directly to them though, will have to PM ya'll!**


	3. Fading Image

**Disclaimer:**** The InuYasha franchise and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A HANYOU'S HEART**

**3. Fading Image**

"Kagome!"

_Go away._

"Ka_go_me!"

_Five more minutes, please..._

"Young lady, if you're not up by the time I climb these stairs I'll -"

"Alright, alright! I'm UP!"

Kagome forced herself to sit up, reluctant as she was to leave the warm comfort of her fluffy pink duvet cover, and pushed her sleep-induced unruly, black hair out of her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, growling in annoyance as she turned to glare at her not so trusty alarm clock.

'_Darn thing. That's the third time it's failed to go off in the past week. No wonder I'm always so late for school these days.'_

Quick as she could, the ebony haired teenager jumped off of her mattress, racing over to her closet and pulling out a set of her plain looking high school uniform and underwear. Fighting the urge to run back to her soft, comfortable, welcoming bed Kagome yanked her bedroom door open, sprinting along the upstairs landing and into the bathroom, narrowly missing her younger brother, Souta, ignoring his whines of discontent. There was no time for petty, little brother-sister arguments this summer morning.

Her shower was quick and no more than ten minutes later did Kagome find herself hopping on one foot, trying to squeeze her shoe on while awkwardly running down the high (and very long) front steps that led to the entrance of her family's shrine. She was so late she'd decided to neglect breakfast, Souta having already left for his own classes with a full stomach about twenty minutes before. To top it off, she had about three assignments due that day, and because of her oh-so-reliable alarm she hadn't been up in time to edit them if necessary. Ms. Tagewaki wouldn't be pleased about that. Not for the last time that day, Kagome growled, letting out some of her pent up frustration.

Had school life always been this maddening? She didn't think so.

.:.:.:.

Come lunch, Kagome had calmed down somewhat. She sat alone on the school grounds, taking shade from the hot sun under the shadow of an old tree. She had in her hand a copy of "The Journey to the West," the book they were studying in her literature class and one she'd always had a strong preference for. It calmed her, skimming through the pages, effectively distracting her from what had been a less than enjoyable morning.

As suspected, her Physics teacher had been less than pleased to discover that her coursework had not been sufficiently revised or edited, as it was supposed to be her final draft. Kagome had apologized, explaining her morning predicament and that she'd been too busy finishing off other pieces of work and chores the previous night to do it then. She finally succeeded in getting her teacher to bend a little; making a compromise that she would stay for extra time after school hours to review her essay. Ms. Tagewaki seemed content enough with this, but now Kagome's free time would be cut short once more, and she had yet another stack load of work to finish at home. She was genuinely trying her best to stay on top of her school work, but something always seemed to come up or interfere, such as her duties of minding the shrine for a few hours with Grandpa as a miko and the pile of papers on her desk that only seemed to grow rather than shrink.

This was Japanese high school life for you. One tough experience, that was for certain. Still, she had her art and history class to look forward to, since they usually passed with a breeze and helped her relax and wind down a little. She loved to draw, and boy did she love her current history topic, the Sengoku Jidai, or feudal era. She'd discovered she was surprisingly good at this topic, and Mr. Izumo, her favorite sensei, often praised and complimented her work. One task they were given was to write a diary entry for a young warring states villager. Kagome had thoroughly enjoyed the task, and it showed, as Mr. Izumo said, in the way she described the scenes in her entry so accurately, so vividly.

_"It's as if you were there yourself, Miss Higurashi! Excellent work."_

Yeah, so she'd be at least able to count on history in her uncertain school semester...

'_It's better not to dwell on that',_ Kagome concluded, returning to focus back on her novel.

"Kagome, there you are!" Eri suddenly yelled from a short distance off, snapping Kagome's attention from her book once more. "Come on, we're off to WacDonald's for a bite. You could probably use one after that lecture the new math teacher gave you on... what was it, pythag-something theorem?"

.:.:.:.

It was the end of the school day, but rather than heading home, Kagome went back to her Physics class to finish the essay for her coursework. Inside the room there sat another student, a senior like herself.

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't expect to see you here of all people. Guess great minds care about their final grades, huh?" Houjo Akitoki chuckled as she took a seat next to him, retrieving her work from her bag. Ms. Tagewaki glanced up from her desk briefly, glaring for a moment due to her disrupted silence but choosing to let it go in favor of turning back to eating her freshly made onigiri.

"Uhm... yeah, something like that." Kagome finally replied.

Houjo was practically beaming.

"Definitely. Hey, say, uh, after we're both finished up here, did you wanna catch a movie or something? Or we could just go the park and-"

"As... as in a date?"

He blushed and his eyes gazed down at the floor. "I-I guess, if you want to call it that. So... will you?"

Kagome turned her gaze away from him, looking back down at her papers.

"Houjo, you know that I... that I don't date."

He'd been expecting this, apparently, but there was still some hurt in his light, sky eyes. It made Kagome feel horrible. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, she just honestly wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment. There was too much else that she had to focus on. She had a lot to study. Especially if she planned on making it through the remainder of the school year.

_'Dating though... being that close to someone...' _

School work. Well, maybe that wasn't the only reason Kagome chose not to date. There was another reason, something different entirely, only... she wasn't sure what that reason was. It was just that whenever someone mentioned being in a couple or going out with the object of their fancy Kagome couldn't help but shy away from it. She'd had one or two guys aside from Houjo who appeared to like her, and they too had asked if she would go on a date with them, but Kagome could only politely decline. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it would be nice to talk with someone and enjoy herself, even if she had no clue about what to say or to wear. She'd had her fair share of innocent crushes and adolescent fantasies to know she might like to date a little here and there someday. Talks of 'love' and 'intimacy' were all over her high school. However, just the thought of being close to a guy in that way felt as if she were betraying someone. Someone important. She knew it was silly because she had no one and no reason to feel this way.

And it was that reason only that kept her from accepting Houjo's invitation.

"Houjo, please don't take it personally. You're a really nice guy, and I really do like you, it's just... I don't think I'm... ready for that sort of stuff, not just yet anyway, you know? You're a great friend and I don't want to lose that either." There. That sounded sincere enough.

Renewed hope shown in Houjo's sparkling eyes.

"Well, if you're not ready just yet, then I'll wait, Kagome. I can do that. I only want you to feel secure and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything just to spare my feelings," he said with a soft smile.

Kagome smiled back. She couldn't help herself. He was being very kind and understanding about her decision not to date, and part of her wished she could say yes to him, like how Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were always telling her to. She was mature enough now, eighteen years of age, and fast approaching adulthood. She could handle it. And Houjo would never hurt her.

Her chest suddenly throbbed painfully. A face appeared in her mind, one that was shrouded in white and amber, and a few wisps of red. It startled her for a moment, but then the surprise melted away into a different feeling she couldn't quite place. The face was that of a young man, she could tell that much. Kagome found herself longing to reach out to that face, smear the blurs away, find out just who she was seeing in her mind's eye.

She mumbled quietly to herself, "Don't.... please don't be upset. You're not meant to cry, you should be happy. I want you to laugh and to smile, Inu-"

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome was abruptly snapped from her obscured vision by Ms. Tagewaki waving a hand in front of her face. Houjo stood next to her, reaching out to feel her forehead as if checking for a temperature. His eyes were full of worry.

"Kagome, are you alright? You sort of spaced out there for a while," Houjo said, his voice full of concern.

_Huh?_

"O-Oh, I uh, I think I just need some fresh air! Maybe I was going at my essay a little too hard. Ha-ha I guess that's just like me! C-Could I step outside for a few moments, sensei?" Kagome asked her teacher, who's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, though she soon caved.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best. Take a breather, Miss Higurashi, but be no longer than five minutes please. If you still feel lightheaded after that, you can go to the nurse's office."

Kagome didn't like the insinuation behind her words since what she said wasn't completely a lie. She did feel a bit lightheaded and quite flustered. She thanked her teacher, smiled reassuringly at Houjo and made her way out of the class.

Once outside, Kagome sagged back against the wall, trying to collect her thoughts.

That face... the one that had been blurred slightly, and mixed in with colors of white and red and gold... Who had that face belonged to? She didn't recognize him, did she? But then, why did he look so familiar?

And why, (oh why) was her heart pounding so fast at his appearance in her head? Why did she feel the need to reach out and comfort that person, to drive their apparent melancholy away?

And finally, and perhaps most perturbing of all, who, or what, did "Inu" mean? Dog? Certainly, but it had not been spoken in that context, rather it had been said almost like a name. The beginning of one, more specifically.

Argh! Maybe she was looking a little too deeply into things. Kagome could feel a slight headache coming on, and decided to forget her train of thought for the time being. The boy's blurred face of white and red and gold, the Inu-someone comment, they were probably all part of some deranged fantasy she'd created in her mind to kill the time while she worked on her coursework. It probably meant nothing at all, had most likely come as a result of the book she had been reading before hand during lunch.

Kagome stood straight and headed back into her class once more, sitting down and starting on her essay again. Her sensei raised an eyebrow, but seemed satisfied with the fact that she wouldn't need to take the time to call for an escort to take her pupil to the nurse's office.

Kagome's hand and pen were racing across the page now. She was trying her very best to forget what she had 'seen'. It probably didn't matter anyway but she couldn't get that boy's somehow familiar face out of her mind.

.:.:.:.

Kagome stood in the shrine grounds dressed in the attire of a miko, a weathered broom in her hand. Absentmindedly she swept the concrete floor her focus somewhere different entirely.

"Oh, Kagome, dear! You're a little late getting home tonight," came Mrs. Higurashi's voice calling from the kitchen window.

Snapping out of her day dreaming, Kagome turned in her mother's direction.

"Uh yeah, I had to stay behind and finish my essay that was due today! Sorry if I worried you!" Kagome called back.

Her mother, seemingly reassured, smiled at her daughter and nodded, turning back to finish dinner. When she'd looked away, Kagome reverted back to her musings.

She just hadn't been able to stop thinking about that young man's face. The image, though it had been mostly obscured, was becoming more clouded. She couldn't keep a proper hold on the image.

Who _was _he?

"Hey, 'Gome!"

Kagome whirled around, and her expression became amused when she saw who had called her name this time.

"Oh, Saya! Hey there. You come for _another_ tour?"

Saya, her old neighbour and good friend, laughed. "Well, not that I wouldn't love another look around, but really I just came to introduce you to someone special."

Kagome noticed that Saya had her fingers entwined with those of a tall, brown-haired but startlingly blue-eyed boy. Saya was about a foot (or maybe two, Saya was a bit on the short side) shorter than him, but her face was practically glowing.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Kentaro, my... boyfriend."

The young shrine maiden's eyes widened in surprise before her face broke out into a smile followed by a sly grin. "You don't say?"

Saya blushed and so did Kentaro. The small girl elbowed his ribs, subtly hinting she wanted him to speak introductions.

"Err, yeah, h-hey there, Higurashi. Nice to finally meet ya. Saya's said a lot of great things about you." Kentaro spoke, taking a step forward and holding out his hand for Kagome to shake, giving her a shy smile.

Kagome reached out and shook it, smiling kindly back in return. "Yeah, it's great to meet you, too, Kentaro."

.:.:.:.

Kagome watched nonchalantly as the couple interacted with each other, holding or squeezing each other's hands or getting a literally lostin each other's gazes. Saya was smitten_._

And, as happy as Kagome was for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

She knew she was acting hypocritical, having turned down Houjo's offer before and a couple other's too, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't that she longed to be in a relationship, but she felt as though she _should _be. As if there was someone she was supposed to be doing those kind of love-sick things that people in love did together, like Saya and Kentaro. It felt as if there was someone missing from her life.

No sooner had she finished the thought than the fading memory of the blurred boy's face came back into her mind. She sighed tiredly.

Her grandfather chose that moment to enter the shrine grounds eagerly offering (a little too eagerly) Kentaro a tour of the place. Kagome didn't suppose he had a choice. She was correct. Kentaro followed after her Grandpa, sending a slightly worried look back over his shoulder at Kagome. She smiled as reassuringly as she could at him. _"He might try and sell you a charm or two,"_ she mouthed.

Saya came over and sat down on a bench near Goshinboku, patting the spot beside her. Kagome accepted the invitation, parking herself down on the wooden asset.

"So, Kagome," Saya began, "How's things? You know, like school and stuff? I hear you might be taking on the position of a full time miko here at your shrine. Following in your Gramp's footsteps huh?"

Kagome didn't answer for a few moments. Instead she turned away and sighed. "Maybe..."

Saya took the hint. "Ah. Doesn't look like you're too keen on that idea after all, are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just..."

"Just?"

"Well... Saya, have you ever felt that you were... I dunno, _lying _to yourself?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Lying to myself? Why would I do that?"

"Well, not exactly lying per say, more... living a life... that you weren't meant to live?"

"...Oh. Well, no then, I guess I haven't."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yeah, I thought as much. I mean, I'm probably being stupid, but, lately... I'm not sure what it is, it just feels like I've missed out on something, that something should have happened and it hasn't. Like I shouldn't be _here._"

Saya nodded. "Like a missed opportunity?"

"Something like that, I guess."

The two sat in silence for a little while, and Saya was just about to break it when Kagome beat her to it.

"F-Forget what I said! It's probably just me. I'm reaching what should be the finer point of my life now and it's probably just old nostalgia or something like that."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. So, before I have to go in and finish my homework, let's talk about you and Kentaro."

That was all Saya needed. The next five minutes or so passed in a blur as Saya recited to her all the little romantic things Kentaro did for her, such as walk her to school, carry her books, the dates they went on...

Kagome listened, but wasn't really there half the time. She nodded and smiled in all the right places, but her mind was side-tracked once again.

What she had told Saya had been true. She felt as if something was missing, or had been missed, that should have been there. Something that should have happened hadn't, someone that should have been there _wasn't._

"- and he calls it, and I quote, 'The Destroyer'! I couldn't stop laughing at that, but he's dead weird about it. I dunno, boys and their manly status, they think they have standards to live up to-"

Kagome was brought back from her reverie, laughing along with Saya, though she didn't know exactly what 'the Destroyer' was a referral to. Judging from the look on Saya's face, it was better not knowing. 'Pet names' came to mind though.

Kentaro was walking back over to them, a bemused look on his face, and several new key chains hanging from his pocket.

_'Ah well, back to the essays for now'_, Kagome thought.

**.:.:.:.**

**If there is anything you're confused about or wasn't sure of in this chapter, please, feel free to ask, I'll be happy to clear it up. Just to clarify though, in this chapter, Kagome is living what would have been her normal High School life, had she not fallen through the well. She has no memories of the past, no recollections of what transpired between her, InuYasha and their friends, nor does she remember the bond she shared with said hanyou. Sad, huh? :(**

**"Destroyer":**** Yeah, MudPie, ever take the time to read this, and you'll know what I'm getting at. You **_**and **_**your Bear :P Please publish your story soon, little 'sis, I'm really looking forward to reading it! :3**


	4. Marked

**Disclaimer:**** The InuYasha franchise and its characters all belong to mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A HANYOU'S HEART**

**4. Marked**

_'Three years... it has been three whole years.' _

Kaede knelt on the wooden floor of her hut, stirring the stew she was cooking over the fire. The old miko's eyes were wistful, lost in thought as she turned from her cooking pot and looked out through the small window of her home. The night sky was visible, and it was alight with sparkling stars that had come out to shine. It was considerably darker out than usual.

A new moon.

Kaede looked away and turned back to stoking the fire. Not far away, Rin was sleeping on her futon, having spent the day out in the fields with her miko guardian, picking flowers and various herbs. Rin brought such joy into Kaede's life, the little girl's happy-go-lucky mood was contagious, and she rarely left the older woman alone for long. Loneliness was no longer a worry for Kaede. And, although Kaede knew Rin greatly missed her Lord Sesshoumaru, the little girl was never alone, either.

In fact, it was rare that any of them were alone anymore. Sango and Miroku had married a few years ago, and the no longer so lecherous monk had become a dedicated family man. Sango had stayed true to her promise and blessed him with beautiful children of their own; first with twin girls, and, more recently, a handsomely cute little baby boy. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, had left the village with Kirara in order to become a professional demon slayer, a taijiya, like his sister, and also to give her and her new family some space. It was always so crowded in her hut these days.

Shippou had gone off to take the kitsune exam, and to earn his higher ranks as a respected youkai. He still visited frequently and often stayed to help look after the twins while Miroku and Sango tended to both their son and duties as the village protectors.

The only one that still truly suffered, and would perhaps never feel completely at ease again in this village of humans was -

"Hey, old woman."

Kaede looked up to see InuYasha standing in her doorway, his normally silver-white mane now the color of ebony, his amber eyes a dark, swirling shade of violet. Kaede smiled wryly. "Good evening, InuYasha. What brings ye here this fine, moon-less night?"

The human InuYasha scoffed, turning his nose up at her as he crossed his arms in a typical InuYasha manner. "You know freakin' well what, old woman."

Kaede stifled a small chuckle. "Really, InuYasha. Such respect ye have for ye elders."

He scoffed again, a scowl locked in place as he moved to sit down on the opposite side of the fire pit. He sat quietly for a few moments before his face softened.

"S'not like you mind me being here... do ya?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible when he spoke the last part.

Kaede smiled, albeit a little sadly. "Aye. It does this 'old woman' good to have her friend's company once in a while, and young Rin is always happy to see ye, ye know this. Tell me though, InuYasha, why is it ye are not with Miroku and Sango instead?"

He gazed down into the fire's embers. "Keh. They're so busy lately with the kids and they've only just got 'em all to sleep, so I thought I'd give 'em both a break and stay here tonight."

"Very considerate."

"Keh."

The two sat in silence for a while. InuYasha continued to stare into the fire, all the while clutching his sword, Tetsusaiga, against his chest tightly. It gave him peace of mind, especially on these particular nights, to have it near. A voice suddenly sounded in his head from one of his previous human experiences.

_"So what if more people know about your secret? It only means you have more friends than before."_

InuYasha sighed. _Kagome..._

Kaede looked up at him again, immediately sensing his change in mood. He looked sad, distant.

"Thinking of her again, InuYasha?"

The hanyou turned, his human eyes widened and he blushed furiously at having been caught daydreaming. He locked his best scowl back in place and turned away, muttering obscenities under his breath. "As _if." _

He was still blushing.

And Kaede saw right through his facade. It was on nights like these that...

"No use trying to hide it. Ye red face tells this woman all."

His blush darkened, becoming redder than his fire rat haori. His hard face fell, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Look, it's not as if... I mean, of _course _I don't regret doing what I had to, but I..."

"Ye miss her, no?"

"Sometimes."

Translation: He missed the girl a _lot._

InuYasha had never been the same since the day he had wished for Kagome to return to her own time. She had been the one who softened his heart, showed him it was okay to feel, to care for others and depend on them in return. She had given him friends, a place to call home, even a family. If it hadn't been for Kagome, the hanyou would still be alone, pinned to Goshinboku by Kikyou's arrow, doomed to remain asleep for all eternity. The futuristic girl had saved his life.

Kaede knew very well that InuYasha had only wished for such a thing to repay all that Kagome had shown and given him. The hanyou wanted her to be safe, living the life she was supposed to in her own era with her own family. He felt he owed it to Kagome, that she deserved better than he could give her. He put her own happiness and well being before his own.

The old miko knew letting Kagome go had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

InuYasha suddenly interrupted the silence that had again fallen over the two.

"Sometimes I wonder if she knows, if she..."

Kaede interjected. "Remembers ye?"

He nodded once, his eyes downcast, his face mostly expressionless, but the deep melancholy he felt still visible in his violet pools, at least to those who knew him well. His dark hair fell over his shoulder, the fire's light reflecting against the tresses, giving it the illusion that it was glowing.

Kaede began again. "It is unlikely, child. Ye made a wish on the jewel for young Kagome to return to her own time and forget. The lass disappeared after ye made the wish, and the tama vanished along with her. We can only assume it is as such. Living in her own era, she will undoubtedly have no recollections of her time spent here with ye and the others."

InuYasha allowed the very tiniest of whimpers to escape his throat, one he prayed beyond reason Kaede had not heard. He hated feeling like this, in fact, he was sick and tired of it. _He _had been the one to send Kagome back home, no one else. _He _had wished for her to forget in the hope that it would make it easier for her to move on. It had all been his own doing, damn it! His _own _choice!

Living with the consequences just hadn't been as easy as he had hoped. Who had he been kidding? He'd _known _it wouldn't be easy living without Kagome, but as long as she was safe, as long as she was happy, he would deal with what he must.

He still had Miroku, Sango and Shippou, of course, along with Kaede and Rin. Even Kohaku. He was never truly alone anymore, Kagome had given him that. Her presence, however, her being, had left its mark on InuYasha's very soul.

Five hundred years in the future, Kagome was living the life she was meant to live, the one she had been born into in the first place. She had no memory of InuYasha, their friends or the adventures they had shared together.

But InuYasha would never forget her. He couldn't even if he wanted to. She would forever be a part of him now, always in his heart, and he knew Miroku and Sango would never forget her, either. Life was never easy, but InuYasha knew he had to try. Kagome had moved on, and he needed to as well. He owed her that much.

As if he had spoken his thoughts out aloud, Kaede reassured him. "She cared for ye a great deal, InuYasha. Kagome would have wanted to see ye happy. Embrace the kindness and acceptance she gave ye, begin anew, as _ye _were meant to."

Kagome's bright, beaming smile appeared in his head. _"I want to see you smile. I want you to laugh a lot."_

For the last three years his heart had been heavy with sadness and loss, a feeling of massive vulnerability, but now InuYasha stood with new determination. If not for himself, then at least for her, he would try. He would do his best, in her honor, to live the life Kagome had given him.

.:.:.:.

Later that same night, the human InuYasha found himself sitting on the cool night grass, leaning with his back against the bone eater's well.

Yes, he would try to move on and stop dwelling on his past. His experience with Kikyou had been trying enough, but that didn't mean he would just up and forget Kagome, not ever. He would just try harder to appreciate all that she had given and done for him. However, it was on nights like the new moon that InuYasha was at his loneliest, and that he missed his time travelling companion the most. He would kiss Sessoumaru's feet first before admitting that, but here in the secluded meadow, where there was no one but him, his subconscious and the well, he was much more at ease with those thoughts.

Being at the well cast a sense of calm over him. Kagome's scent had long since disappeared from the well's edge, and it had not allowed him through to her time since the jewel had disappeared, but it was still the closest link to her he had left. Every three days or so he would come here, sometimes spend the night. Like the faithful Goshinboku tree, this was a place he came to to collect his thoughts, to recount his memories of the miko. Several times he had actually jumped into the well's depths and mused at the bottom instead.

Here, he felt as if he was still connected with her, and, occasionally, he would speak aloud (albeit quietly, should a passing, still semi-lecherous monk happen to stroll by). He would speak his thoughts aloud as if speaking to Kagome herself. He knew it was useless, and pretty damn pointless, since there was no way she could hear him, but he always felt better afterwards, much calmer, reassured.

This night, perhaps, would be the last he would spend here.

Of course, he would continue to check the well every so often, just for the sake of his peace of mind, but he knew moving on involved letting go, too_. _ Kagome wasn't coming back, there was no way she _could. _InuYasha's very own wish had seen to that.

Never would he forget Kagome, though. He would always hold the memories of his time spent with her close to him. More misery, no doubt, lingered ahead in his life without her in it, but he knew he wasn't helping by feeling sorry for himself all the time.

But always, _always, _would InuYasha love Kagome. Nothing, not even time itself, could alter that.

InuYasha sat again with his arms folded against his chest and his legs crossed, but this time, as he closed his eyes, there was no longer a scowl locked in place. His face was relaxed, so incredibly peaceful in appearance. He could see her again in his mind's eye...

_"I want to be with you, InuYasha."_

_"I love you. I love you as a hanyou."_

He sighed, but his lips turned up slightly in a small, genuine smile.

It had taken Kagome's final departure and longer, but InuYasha had finally been able to admit to himself those three little words. If only he had been able to tell Kagome that he felt the same, too, perhaps even more than her. Who knew?

InuYasha had just about nodded off into a gentle sleep when something alerted him. A feeling of sorts. He stood abruptly and gazed down into the well's depths, but the feeling was gone. His face fell in disappointment. For just one moment, he could have sworn he felt the well's magic flare once more. It must have been his imagination though. The well had not worked in three whole years. Had he been hanyou, his ears would have been drooping. There was just no way the well would work now.

.:.:.:.

Five hundred years in the future, an obsidian haired girl with shining macho colored eyes aroused from her sleep, shooting up in her bed and searching her bedroom with darting pupils. When finding she really was the only living being in the room, she sighed, her heartbeat slowing once more as she lowered herself back down to sleep.

_"Kagome... I really miss you."_

Who had that voice belonged to? It was hard to make out, but it sounded rather masculine, deep, a little rough around the edges but - no. She must have been imagining things. Kagome must have been imagining the strange blue hue of light that emanated from the well house earlier that same night, too.

_'High school. I think I've finally lost it.'_

**.:.:.:.**

**Please, review and give me some feedback, it, as always, is much, MUCH appreciated. ;D**


	5. Lilium

**Disclaimer: The InuYasha franchise and its characters all belong to mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N: LAAAA! While taking care of some business in the bathroom, inspiration finally struck! Yay for Gothic fiction!**

**A HANYOU'S HEART**

**5. Lilium**

"_Leave me alone!"_

Kagome had had just about enough of this.

The senior's long, ebony hair was matted and clung to her face and neck in stubborn rivulets. Her chest heaved as she panted desperately for breath, wobbling a little on her feet and being forced to steady herself against the nearest brick wall for support. Her face flushed and her heart racing, Kagome was finally able to open her eyes and look back down the alley way she had just come sprinting through.

No one was there.

_No one._

Exasperated, she sunk to her knees and all but collapsed in a heap on the ground. _Her head was pounding… _

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?"

"Are you alright there, honey?"

She felt a gentle hand clasp her shoulder, but made no move to acknowledge it. She was so tired now that the initial panic and adrenaline had left her.

"Perhaps we should call for help…?" Another hand, firmer this time, was shaking her lightly.

Hearing that, Kagome forced her hazy mind to focus and slowly opened her eyes once more. She in turn met the concerned eyes of a stranger, an elderly woman with dimples either side of her mouth that became far more pronounced as her lips stretched into a relieved smile. She was dressed in a long, maroon skirt and white blouse. A cool, aged hand lifted to the girl's forehead. Kagome nearly sighed at the soothing touch, a curious, but not unpleasant feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, you don't have a temperature, but you're certainly exhausted. Would you like someone to run you home, dear? Anyone we can call?" The old woman's voice was warm in its tone, the sound almost as soothing as her touch. Kagome found she was very grateful.

"Th-Thank you, but I'm alright. Just wore myself out, I guess. I can make it home on my own."

The woman didn't look entirely convinced, in fact, her concern seemed to only grow. "You're sure? I would really rather someone saw you home…"

Kagome shook her head. "It's fine, really. I promise I'll be okay," she reassured the kindly lady. She was still tired, true, but she was feeling better by the minute. It was as if the woman's touch had all but chased her former anxiety away, and her legs, like dead weights before, were now rested. _Had this woman somehow…?_

The school girl shook her head again, using the wall to steady herself again as she began to stand.

'_Impossible.'_

_Now _the elder woman seemed convinced, and Kagome thought she caught the faint traces of a knowing glint in her eyes as she smiled again.

'_Odd… for a moment there, I thought I… I thought I recognised her from somewhere,' _Kagome thought once more, bemused. Standing now, she noticed for the first time that her act of supposed 'fainting' had attracted a whole array of curious onlookers who were murmuring amongst themselves. She blushed heavily, embarrassed at causing such a scene. _'I need to get out of here!'_

Turning briskly, she meant to thank the kindly elder woman who had expressed such concern for her…

Only to find she was no longer there.

And, exactly where she had been standing, a flower now lay on the ground instead. A single, white_ lily._

'_Huh?'_

Dumbfounded, but deciding not to dwell too much on the curious flower, she whirled around to face the other direction in hopes of catching her walking up the street. She moved through the crowd of bustling people, quickly putting their minds at ease as best as she could when one or two of them asked if she needed a hand or escort to a clinic. "I'm fine!" she blurted.

After making it past the crowd, Kagome was disappointed when the elderly woman was no where in sight. She sighed. She didn't even know the name of…

And yet, that wasn't really what was bothering her. Kagome had felt a strange calm and safeness around that gentle person, and those were feelings she hadn't felt around anyone for a long time. Had she met the woman somewhere before? A friend of the family perhaps, or…?

And then, like before when she'd come bounding out of the alleyway, a sharp pain throbbed in Kagome's head. It stopped her clear in her tracks as she made her way home. She sighed, massaging her temple with her thumb and forefingers, waiting for the throbbing to stop. Just as it _always _did, eventually.

She had _really_ had enough of this.

.:.:.:.

For the next few weeks, the old woman Kagome Higurashi had met had become yet another addition to her list of bizarre happenings. Not to mention that white lily that had been left where the woman was originally standing on the concrete. Kagome had gone back to that spot a little later the same evening, fortunately not foolish in her hopes that the flower would still be there. And it had been there, almost _waiting _in that exact spot. For her, maybe…?

Twirling said lily carefully in between her fingers as she sat at the wooden desk in her bedroom, Kagome took back that last thought. Lilies didn't _wait _for people. Silly girl. Yet, the bewildered school girl _did _feel it had been left for her, somehow. By the old woman or someone else, she didn't know, but it was important, that Kagome knew.

If only she knew why.

Rising from her desk and walking over to her bedside drawer, she placed the pretty flower gently against her alarm clock, deciding enough was enough mystery wise for one night. It was already 12:30am, and she had school tomorrow. Pulling back her pink duvet, Kagome climbed into bed, switched her lamp off and snuggled deep within the covers, sighing and closing her eyes. ]

_Sleep now, _she chanted her nightly mantra. _Sleep, sleep, sleep. You have an important evaluation in biology tomorrow. Sleep._

An hour slowly dragged by.

And still, Kagome could not lull herself into slumber. Frustrated, she growled quietly and gritted her teeth, abruptly sitting up and shoving the duvet off of her.

This was getting _so _old.

"_Kagome… I really miss you."_

And there was that same wistful, masculine voice again.

She was sure she had merely dreamed the voice, that first night nearly three months ago now. The same night she could have sworn she saw a blue hue of light emanate from the well house.

Ever since, that voice had sounded again and again each night, at roughly about the same time. And, if Kagome looked out the window, she would see that same azure hue seeping slightly through the crack of the well house out on the shrine grounds - only faintly, and only for a short few seconds, but it was there. Dreams were out of the question now; Kagome was either actually seeing and hearing these things every night, or going absolutely _mad. _She was starting to fear the latter. Greatly.

It hadn't been so bad at first, a few slightly restless nights, the sad voice so faint she was sure it had only come from her foggy mind. But as the weeks passed, the voice, though only sounding once, had been growing louder and more pronounced each time. She couldn't believe it was her imagination anymore.

Kagome's restlessness had gotten worse, and she had been loosing far too much sleep over it. During the day she was cranky and often miserable from having been so tired. Her and her little brother quarrelled more often than before, and she'd all but lost her friends, Eri and Yuka at school who were becoming increasingly annoyed and miserable with her attitude at school. Frankly, she couldn't blame them. Only Ayumi hadn't given up on her, still greeting her with a smile and sometimes a hug each morning when they met at the gates. Ayumi was very kind, a little naïve at times but always acting with good intentions, and Kagome was eternally grateful towards her friend for that, making sure to keep a smile on her own face, however forced, when with her at school or in class.

The smile never lasted though. As soon as Ayumi was gone, she was all alone again. Other students had expressed some concern at how pale she had been looking in recent weeks, asking if she were feeling ill, finding senior year and the workload too stressful or…? _"No, "_ she would tell them as politely as she could. _"Thanks for asking, but I'm fine. Really."_ Most had stopped asking by now, but Houjo, ever thoughtful, considerate Houjo still persisted, offering her herbal remedies and other therapeutic devices to soothe her.

"_No, that's alright Houjo. I'm fine, don't worry about me…"_

A single, silent tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she sat in bed. _"But I'm not fine!" _She wanted to scream. _"I'm not alright at all!" _

Her mother had tried talking to her, hoping to reassure her daughter that all was okay and she was always there if her daughter needed to talk. Kagome felt more guilt well inside her. Mama Higurashi had been especially worried for her eldest's health and well being, and it was doing her no good either. The worried mother had called a doctor round a few times; even suggest some form of therapy if it would only help her little girl be happy and healthy again.

Of course, nothing worked, but not wanting to worry her mama any more, she'd put on a front again, like at school, reassuring her it was getting better. She wondered whether her mother believed her entirely at times, but at least the older woman seemed a little more relaxed and calm.

Kagome really hoped Saya, her best friend, would return from her school trip soon. She just needed to talk and get some of her troubles out in the open to someone who would listen but not offer astounding solutions or cures for 'sickness' like frozen frog legs or pumpkins or doctors. Saya would understand. Like with the old woman today, Kagome felt and awe of peace when she was around Saya, one she couldn't quite describe, but was all the more glad for.

It would be another week before Saya came home, though.

Deciding to try again, Kagome sunk back down under her covers and rolled onto her side. Unwanted thoughts kept coming. The voice, the blue light in the well house, the old woman, that red and blurred figure she no longer saw in only her mind's eye… like earlier that day, when she'd panicked and gotten scared after seeing a mix of red and white streak past in the air above her. She had run away without a second thought, hoping beyond all hope that the thing, or whatever it or _he _was would just leave her alone…

"_Kagome… I really miss you."_

She rolled back onto her other side to stare at the lily once more. Moonlight shone dimly through the gap in her curtains, the flower on her cabinet briefly illuminated in a near other worldly glow. For just a moment, she could have sworn the glow sparked pink…

And then, much like when the elder woman had placed her soothing hand on her forehead, Kagome felt her anxieties melt away. Every consuming, negative, frightened thought she had been feeling before disappeared from her mind, and she was suddenly very tired.

The moonlight disappeared, blanketing the room in darkness once more, its now sleeping inhabitant peacefully slumbering in a much needed rest.

.:.:.:.

_500 years across time…_

InuYasha was jerked rudely awake by something small and hard pelting him in the side.

"H-hey knock it – OW! CUT THAT THE HELL OUT!" He yelled when more stones still slung from somewhere below his perch in the Goshinbouku.

He kneeled on his haunches and leaned over the branch to look down; angrily searching the ground for whatever baka was daring to disrupt his nap. It was pitch black, night having long since settled in, but that was okay – his eyes could easily discern any hidden figures in the dark.

'_Grrr, damn kitsune!'_

"I can see ya Shippou – and Rin! What the hell are you two little pests doin' chucking rocks at me at this time? Aren't you s'pposed to be back in the village?"

The girl in question winced, wishing her and her fox friend had chosen another, perhaps more _gentle _method of arousing the already irate hanyou from his sleep, but Shippou, it seemed, wasn't phased by InuYasha's harsh response.

The young fox angrily puffed out his chest and clenched his tiny fists tightly. "Well it wasn't like you were gonna wake up any other way, baka! Come _on – _the well's glowing again!"

At that the hanyou's irritated stance seemed to stiffen, his ears erect and on high alert, his eyes widening. They began to shimmer ever so slightly, but were now curiously un-seeing. It was as if he were lost in his own little corner of thought… surprise… and hope?

Rin could only just make out InuYasha's silhouette in the moonlight, but from the way Shippou's illuminated emerald eyes became soft and worried, she knew something about the mood of her Lord's half-brother had changed drastically.

She took a small, tentative step forward.

"InuYasha-sama…?"

A sharp gust of wind suddenly sped past the two of them on the ground, and they knew that their friend had left his perch, and was likely speeding towards the well Shippou had spoken of…

InuYasha was no more than a speeding figure of silver as his long mane of hair seemed to radiate its own light in the shadow of the forest. He _had _to get to the well… and _fast, _before the glowing stopped.

It had happened every night since then – since that new moon night three months ago when he'd made a vow to begin living the life Kagome had built for him in the time she had spent by his side. He hadn't ever planned on forgetting her or his feelings for said miko, and the pain of being separated from her would never ease or cease – but he felt he owed to both her and his friends to begin appreciating what she had given him; a family, a home and absolute acceptance, things no one else had even dared to do for him.

And then, as soon as he had made that vow, the magic in the well had stirred… however slightly, however briefly. In fact, every night since then, a small, blue light would ever so shortly shine from the well before dimming once again. InuYasha knew _exactly_ what this could mean – if the time portal between his and Kagome's world had somehow regenerated itself despite his wish… then he and Kagome could…

But of course, that wasn't the case, for every night, no matter whether he made it before the glow faded or not, the time slip would not open. And every night, each time the portal failed, a piece of his heart would die. Therefore, in more recent weeks, he had stopped jumping in when the well glowed its blue hue, merely choosing to watch stoically from a distance.

This night though, this night was different. Something about the well and its inexplicable magic had changed once more, and the hanyou _had_ to be there to see.

After what seemed like a lifetime, InuYasha finally came to the meadow which housed the wooden structure. It stood , unchanging on that same lonely hill, as it would still stay even after 500 years had passed, and great stone buildings and roads with speeding metal 'demons' (that smelt foul and polluted) occupied the land. So much would change about the landscape he knew and loved, but not this well.

As he approached it slowly, he was disheartened yet again to see that the blue hue had disappeared. He stopped merely a step from the well, closed his amber eyes and gritted his teeth, hard, so much so that you could hear them mashing together. His clawed fingers curled back into fists and shook, a quite keening beginning in the back of his throat. His eyes stung, but he refused to let the cursed tears escape.

Crying was _still _for weaklings. And he wasn't weak.

Not at all…

A new smell suddenly assaulted his nose, though it was far from unpleasant. It knocked him straight out of his despaired stupor, and he looked down to locate the source of the distinctly floral scent.

'_Huh? What the…?'_

There, on the grass in front of the wooden well, lay a single, white _lily._

.:.:.:.

**A/N: Much longer than usual, I think? Hope that makes up a little for the long wait… Still, this has got to be a new record – it's been what, **_**only **_**a **_**month **_**since I last updated a story?**

**This chapter may seem very confusing, but rest assured – I know **_**exactly**_** where I'm going with this, I promise you. What's the deal with that flower, then…? Can't say yet, but if you're curious, think about what lilies themselves can symbolise, which is, kinda surprisingly, a lot, especially white ones. Purity, innocence, death, **_**remembrance…**_** XD **

**This chapter hasn't been edited yet – I just didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer, that's all. It will be soon, but until then, please excuse the errors that are bound to have popped up.**

**Lily – return to happiness**


End file.
